


What happened to Clarke Griffin?

by Homosexualheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Possibly Triggering, Rape, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexualheda/pseuds/Homosexualheda
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Lexa Heda went to high school together. Now they are in college together. They haven't talked since freshman year. But on a cold November night during sophomore year, Clarke shows up at Lexa's dorm room bruised and bleeding. (There is mention of rape and a possible depiction of rape)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please leave a comment telling me if something needs to be changed and if you have any suggestions for other fics. I love feedback.

Lexa is woken up by a soft knocking on her dorm door. The knock sounds timid and unsure. Lexa groans rolling over and looking at the clock beside her bed, it reads 10:30 pm. Her eyes widen. Usually the person knocking is her roommate Anya who often goes out partying but she wouldn't be back this early in the night.

Lexa rolls over hoping that the person will go away because clearly they have the wrong dorm.  
But again the knock sounds and Lexa rolls out of bed groaning. She has an early class tomorrow and definitely needs sleep if she's going to make it through Kane’s endless lecturing.

Reaching the door, she opens it quietly not wanting it to wake up the people in her hall. It's not Anya that's at the door but someone she never expected. Clarke Griffin. The girl Lexa has had a crush on since they went to Polis high together. The girl that has been so focused on school lately that Lexa hasn't seen her at all. The girl with the beautiful blue eyes you could get lost in. As Lexa stares at the girl she realises her hair is disheveled, blue eyes clouded by tears, her face looks dirty and tears streak down it rolling away some of the dirt. Lexa’s eyes can't help but travel down Clarke’s body. She's only wearing a t-shirt. 'In the middle of november?!' She's not even wearing shorts. Her feet are dirty as well, well at least the one foot Lexa can see is dirty because the girl only has one sock on. Now Lexa is majorly confused, what is clarke doing here and where are her clothes? Then as Lexa begins to move her eyes back up to meet Clarke's they stop noticing something on her inner thigh. A few drops of blood. Lexa feels her eyes widening in realisation. 'No, no, no, no. Not Clarke. Oh please god no.'

Clarke seems to have found her voice or more like her mouth moves and small whimper comes tumbling out. Her legs begin to shake more than they were before and Lexa can tell shes gonna collapse. Lexa instinctively reaches out wrapping clarke up in a hug and gently she slides them to floor just inside her dorm.

Just before Clarke blacks out another small word comes out. “Lexa..” Her name comes out as a forced whisper laced in pain and sadness. Her voice is hoarse like she has been screaming and all of Lexa’s fears are confirmed.

Clarke has been raped by whom Lexa does not know. But what Lexa does know is that she can feel rage boiling up inside her. Who ever hurt Clarke is gonna pay for hurting and possibly breaking the sweet, innocent girl Lexa has fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory about Clarke and Lexa also something happens, not gonna tell you what though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist to posting another chapter. All the feedback from the 1st chapter made me super happy! Thank you all so much.   
> xoxo
> 
> Many of your questions will probably be answered in this chapter.

 

{Clarke pov} 

The night had started out pretty normal. It was Wednesday and tomorrow Clarke had a test in Anatomy. It was pretty typical of her to just hole up in her dorm and study for the whole night, from dusk to dawn, but for some reason today she just couldn't focus. It wasn't that the subject was boring, in fact it was one of Clarke’s favorite classes. Frustrated by her lack of progress of reading through her notes, Clarke grabs her phone and shoots off a text to Raven. 

 

**Princessa [7:15]**

‘Sup Rae. Can I come hang?

 

**Ravenclaw [7:16]**

You could but then you would be a third wheel. O, Linc and I are on date. ;)

 

**Princessa [7:20]**

Oh right i forgot Wednesday was date night. Nvm

 

Clarke waits for an ok or something but never gets one. Sighing she stands up from her desk and tosses her phone onto her bed.  _ ‘I’ll go take a walk around the building to clear my head then sit down and study until I can't keep my eyes open.’ _ Clarke thinks to herself as she walks over to her dresser and grabs out her favorite hoodie. It was a gift from Lexa after they graduated high school. 

 

Clarke smiles to herself at the thought of Lexa. They had been best friends since eighth grade when Clarke's mom, a well known doctor, was offered a job at Arkadia General. Clarke was forced to uproot from her childhood town and move to a whole new city. She didn't know anyone and having just lost her father less than a year ago, felt more alone than she had ever felt. But then on the first day of school she was assigned to be Lexa’s lab partner. 

 

Clarke knew that Lexa probably liked to work by herself because when the teacher announced Lexa would be partners with Clarke, the new girl, the brunette had rolled her eyes and grumbled something about independence. 

 

Clarke had to admit they weren't fast friends. It took almost the whole rest of eighth grade to get Lexa to even say a word not related to science to the blonde. That word had actually been a couple words but in Clarke's mind it counted as one. That word was “You have nice eyes.” 

 

Clarke chuckled to herself at the memory and pulled on the sweater, it was light gray with white lettering that read, Wanheda, across the back. Only Clarke and Lexa knew what Wanheda meant because halfway through freshman year of high school, they came up with a secret language called Trigedasleng so that when they passed notes to each other in Health 1, no one would know what they were saying. 

 

Wanheda meant commander of death, Lexa called Clarke this because whenever someone made her mad she would stare ot them for a good five minutes until they began to essentially “die of fear”. 

 

Clarke, who is now beginning to walk around the complex, remembers the last time she spoke to Lexa. It was about a year ago and they were fighting. Clarke frowns, she and Lexa were fighting for a couple of reasons. One of those reasons being that Lexa came out as a lesbian to Clarke. Her best friend. Clarke wasn't mad that she was a lesbian, she was mad that Lexa never told her about her internal struggle with her sexuality. Actually Clarke wasn't mad she was mostly disappointed. She had rushed out of the coffee shop where the two of them had agreed to meet and talk. 

 

Clarke has stopped walking now and is just standing on the sidewalk, tears pricking the side of her eyes. “God i’m such an idiot.”  

 

Clarke knew it was her fault they weren't speaking. She just needed a little space, to y’know process or whatever. But what she really needed was time to figure out how she was gonna tell Lexa that she was bisexual. Oh and also that she had a major crush on her best friend. 

 

Clarke is jolted out of her thoughts by footsteps. She turns around thinking maybe it's one of the girls in her hall making sure she's alright. But she is mistaken. She shouldn't have turned around. She should have started running.

 

There is a man striding towards her, his dark hair about shoulder length. Clarke knows that he is clearly up to no good but her legs feel like they're trapped in cement. She tries to scream but her voice is stuck. A squeak come out of her mouth and then the man is grabbing her by the hair and has a hand over her mouth. 

 

“Scream and i’ll cut your throat.”  


End file.
